


Losing his Mind

by unhappyhippo



Series: Winning and Losing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets more creative...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing his Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with book 5 and beyond, and set before that. Part III of the kink series Winning and Losing.

Draco knocks hesitantly on the door to the room Harry had fucked him in last week, and opens it at the called-out permission to come in.

Harry is waiting in there, and he looks disappointed. Draco takes a deep breath and drops his long cloak to the floor. Harry’s eyes roam over him, this time with approval. Draco had been terrified all the way here that someone would stop him for being out of bed and send him to Dumbledore, or, _Merlin_ Snape, and he’d have been forced to explain why he was wearing a girl’s uniform out of bed at midnight.

Draco had been relieved at last, _at last_ to get an owl from Harry telling him to meet him, and even if he’d told him to dress up as a girl, there had been no thought of refusal; not after wearing Harry’s cock ring and panties for a whole week. Draco hasn’t come since last week, even though he’d woken up every night humping the mattress helplessly in his sleep.

“I didn’t say you could cover up on the way, Draco,” Harry says sternly, sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room, “you’ll need to be punished. Get over my knee.”

Draco bends hesitantly over Harry’s lap. He feels the heavy material of the bottom of his skirt pull up his thighs a few inches, showing a little more white skin.

He shivers and feels his cock start to stir. Harry adjusts him slightly over his lap before clamping an arm over Draco’s waist and them flicking his skirt up completely, exposing his pink, silky knickers.

“Tsk, tsk, Draco,” Harry says, and he rests his hand on Draco’s arse, and it feels hot even through the material. “These knickers aren’t regulation school uniform, are they? They’ll have to come off.”

Harry pulls the panties down harshly, and Draco stifles a yelp as they get momentarily stuck on his stiffening dick before ending up at his knees. Draco presses his thighs firmly together, as if that somehow protects his modesty with his bare arse titled up over Harry’s knees.

Draco waits breathlessly for the first spank, but is still shocked when something a lot harder than Harry’s hand crashes down on his arse.

He yells loudly, and cranes his neck back to see a heavy school paddle in Harry’s hand. Harry grins evilly for a moment, before his face falls back into the usual calm indifference Draco is used to.

Harry brings the paddle down on Draco’s arse again and Draco clenches and squirms, but manages not to cry out this time. Heat blooms out over his skin already. Harry keeps spanking, and Draco starts to wriggle and writhe. His arse stings terribly and he yelps when Harry moves down his tender thighs.

“Keep still, Draco,” Harry says sternly, and Draco knows he’s been rutting against Harry’s thighs. “This is punishment.”

And _Merlin_ it really is. Draco’s dick is still trapped in the cock ring, and it’s caught up in the maddeningly scratchy wool of his skirt, and pressed up against Harry’s hard thighs. The pain in his arse can’t even being to match the throbbing between his legs and Draco thinks he might _cry_ he’s so hard, and rubbing his aching dick against Harry’s thighs feels so bad/good he pretty much sees stars.

“You look so slutty Draco,” Harry says, sounding disapproving, “wriggling your hot little ass over my lap for attention. You’re just making it worse.”

Draco _tries_ not to move, he really does, but he can’t help it. The paddle is horrible and he tries futilely to escape it, and his hips just won’t get the message that he’s not going to get off no matter how frantically they rub against Harry’s thighs and Draco doesn’t even notice when tears of frustration start to fall.

Finally Harry lets him up. His arse and thighs are burning hotly, and he his tear-stained face must be just as red as his scorched arse. He sniffs and tries to rub a hand over his face, but Harry slaps it away.

Draco stares down at his patent shoes and white ankle socks below his bare legs, and is surprised when a handkerchief is raised to his face. He lets Harry rub his face dry and doesn’t look up. He’s aware of the fact that Harry has, as some stage, tucked the back of his skirt up into his belt, so his bare, spanked ass is still exposed even now he’s standing up.

“I hope you’re grateful I’ve taken the time to put you over my knee,” Harry says, “to show you what a bad girl you’ve been.”

Draco nods, and not only because it must be part of the scenario, but also because it’s actually true. All week Draco’s been desperate for Harry’s attention, and he _is_ humiliatingly grateful that Harry’s finally laid his hands on him.

“Show me how grateful you are then.”

Draco glances up at Harry, who’s standing in front of him, momentarily confused. Harry raises an eyebrow and gestures minutely at his crotch.

Oh. Draco licks his lips and drops immediately to his knees. His hands shake a little as he struggles to free Harry’s cock from his trousers, and Harry doesn’t help him, just waits patiently for Draco to regain his coordination.

Harry’s dick isn’t patient, though, and springs free, bobbing up red and already wet to meet Draco’s hand. Draco sucks him instantly into his mouth, using his hands to cradle Harry’s balls and moans at the sensation of Harry in his mouth again.

Harry really isn’t patient, and cradles the back of Draco’s head, thrusting his cock roughly between Draco’s lips. Draco relaxes and lets him, doing his best to tongue at Harry’s cock when he can, and feeling a shiver of hot pride when the tip of his tongue against the head of Harry’s cock makes Harry groan and thrust in erratically.

Draco feels dizzy and light-headed as Harry fucks his mouth, stealing his breath, and all his blood seems to be throbbing in his dick.

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s coming in his mouth, and Draco swallows, cleaning Harry and suckling gently until Harry pushes him off. He stays on his knees, gasping for air, trying not to think about his throbbing arse and his throbbing dick, because when he does he can’t help the little whimpers that escape him. He keeps his eyes down, staring at Harry’s shoes, while Harry tucks himself away.

“Get up,” Harry says, and Draco scrambles to his feet immediately. His knickers are tangled around his ankles, kicked down there during his spanking, and he steps out of them.

“Corner time,” Harry says succinctly, and guides Draco to the corner of the room. He kicks Draco’s legs apart, before bending him slightly at the waist so that his nose is pressed in the corner and his arse sticks out. Harry untucks Draco’s skirt from his belt and pulls Draco’s arms back.

“Hold your skirt up high so I can see your arse.”

Draco flushes slightly but does as he’s told, holding up the skirts so his sore, red bottom is exposed to Harry’s gaze.

Harry leaves him there. Draco can hear him moving about behind him. He tries not to think about how he must look, instead thinking about what Harry might be doing behind him. Wondering what he might do next, if _oh please please yes_ he might let Draco get off.

Draco doesn’t know how long Harry makes him wait there, but by the time Harry tells him to turn around, the pain in his arse has subsided into a dull ache, and the frantic edge of his erection has dulled slightly.

Harry stands in front of him, and pulls up the front of Draco’s skirt, exposing his red, straining dick and hairless balls to Harry’s cool eyes. Harry says nothing about the fact that Draco has obeyed his command to shave.

Draco bites his lip to keep from begging Harry to _touch him, please please just touch him_. To his utter shock Harry actually _does_ touch him, reaching out and squeezing Draco’s dick gently. Draco makes a _squealing_ noise, and locks his knees as they threaten to give out on him.

“Oh, please, please, yes, let me please,” he says before he even realises he’s said anything. Harry squeezes again, and Draco makes a low keening noise.

“Look at me,” Harry says, and Draco forces himself to look Harry in the face. Harry looks cool and assured, while Draco expects he, himself, looks utterly wrecked flushed and sweaty, with his lips still swollen from Harry’s cock.

“You have a choice,” Harry says, conversationally. “I can take this off,” Harry runs a cool finger over the heated metal of the cock ring and Draco whimpers helplessly, “and then let you go. You can then wrap your hand around your dick and rub yourself off all night. Think about how nice that would feel – your hand all hot and tight. I’ll bet you’d drop to your knees right outside the door, reach under your skirts and get yourself off within seconds, before going up to your dorm and jerking off frantically all night to thoughts of my hand on your arse.”

Draco’s legs shake at the thought, and he bites his lips on a moan, and his dick jerks in Harry’s hand.

“Or,” Harry continues, “you can go over to the bed, strip naked and get on it. I’ll want you on your shoulders and knees, face in the pillows and sore, spanked arse in the air. You’ll have to spread your legs as wide as they’ll go so your tight, slutty little hole is exposed and ready. If you do that, then I’ll come and fuck you. I’ll give your greedy little arse a good, long, hard fucking until I come inside your sore, well-fucked hole. I’ve just come in your mouth so I’ll take a long time, reaming you until you’re so sore you don’t think you’ll be able to sit down tomorrow.

“And then,” Harry says, “then when I’ve ridden you hard, you won’t get to come. You can sleep in this bed with me tonight, but you’ll go to bed hard and aching. In the morning, I’ll fuck you again, and maybe I’ll make you come, and maybe I won’t.”

Draco is trembling, but Harry’s grip on his cock is too tight for him to thrust forward. Then Harry lets him go and turns his back. “So, you can go and wait by the door or on the bed. Whichever you decide.”

Draco stands there for a long moment. He thinks about how good it would feel to get his hand wrapped around his cock and fuck his fist until he got the relief of coming after a week of waiting. Then he thinks about getting Harry’s cock in his arse and sleeping with Harry pressed up tight behind him.

The choice is easy, easy enough that Draco wonders about how deeply he’s in this thing, as he strips off his clothes and gets on the bed.

He’s glad that he gets to bury his face in the pillow because he knows he’s going to need something to stifle his crying and begging. He thinks about how hard Harry’s going to fuck him and how it will hurt and how good it will feel, and how it will surely be too much to have Harry pounding his sore arse perfectly while his dick throbs and fucks uselessly into the empty air.

He groans when he feels Harry’s hands on his hot, sore cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his arsehole a little more.

“Good boy,” Harry says in a low voice, and Draco arches his spine as he feels Harry’s slick, hard cock start to press in roughly.

***


End file.
